Leo
Leo was an ex-Team Stealem member after learning about their actions with another evil company, Shadow Inc. Background Leo's father was Mister Stealem, who happened to be the leader of Team Stealem. When he was older, Leo was trusted to operate a machine that would steal PKMN-Jitsu cards, immensely increase their power (whilst making them evil), and sell them to rake in "the dough". He did not like this, as the only true gift cards given to him were Phytime and Darktime, which were given to him by a true shogun of the system. He felt this was wrong, stealing, corrupting, and selling innocent penguins' cards. Around the age of 17 he became angry when he saw his father talking about making more "dough" by stealing even more Card-Jitsu creatures and selling them to Shadow, Inc. for experiments. Leo was called down for a new mission starting tomorrow, and when he entered the machine room, he set up a deletion bomb in a vent to cause massive destruction everywhere, eradicating the whole building and its contents into the CyberVoid. He managed to save his two cards and a Stealem Vacuum and get away on a Hover-Cycle. The base was destroyed along with the deal. Though most of the employees were deleted with the blast, Mister Stealem (his father), and a few key figures got away. He fled overseas to Club Penguin's Coffee Shop until the heat was off. Picking up a copy of the Penguin Times, he read praise of his somewhat heroic action. Aunt Arctic, who apparently took interest in him, reported a big story on his "miracle". The article sang praises of Leo. All the PKMN-Jitsu Trainers' cards were finally safe from evil. When he placed the paper down, he happened to glance out the window. Amidst the crowd of usual penguins, he saw two oddly dressed birds outside, sitting on a snow bank and chugging down a little too much coffee. He noticed that, for a split second, a suspicious looking sack fell out of their player card, which the penguin hastily placed back in, hoping no one would notice. One reassured the goon, saying that no one in the packed Town saw it (they were far too busy), and that no one could possibly find out about their experiment on Card-Jitsu cards. After some mingling with CP characters (they had trouble blending, though, because of their appearence), they headed to Club Penguin's Dock and escaped on a Hydro Hopper boat. The sack, meanwhile, was strapped on the tube, carried off. Eventually, they reached the mainland, bound for Limilima City. They fled to a MyphCo branch and shoved the sack in a broom closet. Leo also had business in Limilima, so he packed his things and head off, back to the mainland as well. He was to go to a MyphCo shop in the city to purchase a part for his Snagem Vacuum. He heard some cries for help inside as he went in. The same goons were present behind the cash register. He quickly confronted and defeated them (assuming they were burglers), and one dropped a key. Leo took out the key that one of the penguins dropped and looked around the store for anything suspicious. He noticed an EMPLOYEES ONLY sign on a door with a lock on it. He opened this door and saw a long set of stairs. As he descended into the basement, he realized that it was a set of tunnels leading to who-knows-where. It could possibly be connected to the Kermillian Channels, allowing for immediant access to much of Antarctica's major destinations. Why would this be underneath a technology store? As he began to explore the labyrinth several villanious penguins confronted him, saying it was for their eyes only. Obviously, something wasn't right. After whooping their butts, Leo was determined to find out. To be continued! Involvement Leo is currently in the transversing Antarctica, taking down Shadow Inc. minions and facilities, to restore all of the Shadow Cards. With his friends Fourth-Wall given power to detect the difference between regular and shadow, his Stealem Vacuum has the ability to save them all! Trivia *Leo and friends are a parody of [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wes 'Wes] from the Pokemon Colloseum game. See also *Ren *Team Stealem Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:Heroes Category:PKMN-Jitsu